


Looks good on you

by maxenlex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: zalexweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxenlex/pseuds/maxenlex
Summary: (takes place in s04, after the boat scene)Zalex Week 2k20 : Day 5: Clothes sharing— Why are you so big?, this looks so loose in my body —  Alex said embarrassed, but a little amused, moving his hands, making the sleeves of the sweater that were too long, swing from side to side.— Ha, don't overdo it, looks good on you — Zach said, with his gaze still on his friend. Obviously his sweater looked too big on Alex, but it looked so cute on him too.or where Alex didn't bring an extra sweater with him to the camp besides the one he was wearing when he fell on the lake, and ends up wearing Zach's maroon sweater, that was like, three times bigger than him. He also ends up sleeping in Zach's tent, just with him, eating some granola cookies Charlie had left there after moving to Luke's tent.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Zalex Week 2k20





	Looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if something is wrong or weird in my redaction, english isn't my first language and i write quite fast this one lol.  
> I'm late in Zalex week but I wanted to write with today's prompts that was "Clothes sharing" and add Tuesday's prompts "Sharing a bed" because yolo :)  
> This is all soft and fluff just fill my wish of Zach and Alex spending more Zach and Alex time in the camp travel, and sharing a tent, just the two of them without Charlie, as it was supposed to be :)  
> Hope you like it and please drop comments with your opinion if you want ♥

Zach went back to the camp with Alex. They had spent a good time in the boat, and after Alex almost drowned and Zach managed to rescue him, they stayed for a while in the sand, recovering from that terrifying moment of adrenaline, trying to dry their bodies a little with the sunlight. It hadn't really helped much though, since the sun wasn't very powerful and the wind made the cold seep into their bodies.

The boys actually arrived at the camp still dripping water. Zach walked next to Alex, with one of his arms around the shoulders of the shorter one, something common between them.

Alex was shivering because of the cold and Zach still had some alcohol in his blood so his senses weren't one hundred percent funcional to feel cold. But he felt pretty guilty that his friend ended up in that situation. Maybe Zach had saved his life in the water but he was surely been the one to blame for the boy catching a cold.

— Damn Alex you're shivering, where's your tent?

Alex pointed to the tent where his father was staying and where he had, momentarily, left his stuff. After discovering that Winston was investigating the group for Monty's indictment, he found himself running away from the tent he was about to share with the boy, and he found himself heartbroken. Sleeping with his father wasn’t his idea but it was the quickest decision he could make. He wasn't going to be allowed to sleep with Jessica because he was a boy and there was the stupid rule that boys couldn't sleep with girls in the same tent. As if that would prevent  _ things _ from happening. He couldn't ask Tyler either because, considering the last talk they had on that bench a couple of hours ago, where Alex told him about Winston, Tyler didn't seem very convinced. And Alex really trusted Tyler, because he was his friend, but after the whole Winston situation on edge and Tyler acting strange, he no longer knew who to trust and who not.

Well. He actually did knew he could trust Zach, even though his behavior lately was very questionable. Zach never gave up on him and never lied to him. Besides, he had fucking saved his life more than once, the last time only a few minutes ago.

However, he hadn’t asked Zach to stay in his tent either, since apparently Charlie was his tent-mate. This was how his father's tent ended up being his first choice.

Once they entered, Alex took a towel from his bag and began to dry himself.

Zach saw Deputy Standall's stuff inside the tent and looked confused, a little amused though. — Please tell me you aren’t sharing a tent with your father, Standall — he said mockingly, annoying the shorter one, who covered himself with the towel and sat on the floor of the tent.

Alex looked at him askance — It's not like I had a choice.

Zach looked at him a little more confused — Your father obligated you to share a tent with him?

Alex rolled his eyes. He had told Zach about Winston when they were on the boat, however, apparently he had omitted the part of who was supposed to be his tent-mate until he found out about Monty. He looked at Zach from the corner of his eye — My tent-mate was Winston, Zach.

The taller one opened his eyes wide as if everything made sense now — Ohh.

Alex turned his gaze to the ground. A few seconds of silence and he started looking for a change of dry clothes.

Zach saw that as a sign for him to go change his clothes too. Maybe he wasn't feeling cold but he knew his body was going to charge him later. But when he turned to head to his tent, he heard Alex curse.

— Shit.

— What happened? — Zach asked, his gaze now on Alex's bag — Don't tell me you didn't bring any more underwear — he said with a laugh, again, mocking the shorter one.

— Even worse — Alex replied — this long-sleeved soaked jumper that I’m wearing is the only one that I brought ...

Well. That was bad because at night the temperature lows down a lot and a coat or something is really needed. Alex had his red sleeveless vest, but sleeveless wasn’t of much help.

Zach was amazed. Alex's parents were quite controlling about this kind of thing. He knew Alex was old enough to prepare his own bag, but it really surprised Zach, that Alex’s mother hadn't intruded and checked if he had packed enough clothes for the travel, or to checked the type of snack he was going to eat. Besides that, Zach might be in the "Fuck it all" mode lately, but he still had a little sense of self-responsibility left to be forewarned of certain things. Perhaps he was more used to going out than Alex and had more experience in that matter. It wasn't new for him that his clothes ended up all wet from jumping into a pool, at night, maybe a little drunk, on Bryce's house at the time things weren't as fucked up as they were nowadays. Nor was it new for him that his clothes ended up full of alcohol at a party. Even if it wasn’t like he carried his entire wardrobe with him everytime he went out, he was cautious of at least having an extra coat, just in case. — How is that you only bring an only jumper with you Alex? — He asked still without believing it, although his face wasn’t serious at all, he was so amused. Maybe it was because the alcohol was still in his blood or maybe it was because Alex had acted like a little child.

Alex shot a sardonic smile at the tallest. He could see the hint of mockery in his friend's eyes. — It's not like I planned to soak up the jumper I brought falling into the lake ... And since we were going to stay only one night I didn't see it necessary to bring more than one ...

— Your parents never taught you that you should always pack  _ one more _ just in case? It’s the rule of camping, Alex — Zach moved a little closer to the entrance of the tent.

— Right, as if you had brought more with you ... you don't even know where you have your head lately — Alex responded a little defensively but never aggressively. His words came out in a joking tone but with a hint of reality. Reality that maybe touched a little button inside Zach. A button that maybe hurted a little, because he knew Alex was right about that last sentence.

— In fact — the brunette answered, blinking rapidly, trying to look more mature than Alex — I did bring a spare sweater and my gray jacket.

Alex smiled, rolling his eyes. Of course. His body snuggled deeper into the towel, feeling cold. Maybe he should change his pants and underwear at once and ask his father for a coat, since he was wetting the towel without sense. Although he hadn't seen his father since they'd arrived with Zach, and he didn't want to check his bag and take a coat without asking him.

The taller one noticed the trembling body of the blue-eyed one again. — Wait here, — he said, before turning and disappearing from Alex's vision.

The golden haired one smiled a little, as if he was going to move from inside his tent when he was freezing his ass. He closed the tent and changed his underwear and pants. Because he had brought a change of an extra pant and an extra underwear, and if he was going to die freezed, at least it wouldn’t be from the cold in his ass and legs.

Minutes after Alex finished changing and asking himself where the hell his friend had gone to, he heard Zach's voice come from outside the tent. He smiled, relieved. He was afraid Zach had gone to get drunk again or just left him alone. He would be bored, locked up alone in that tent, with cold, until the others returned.

— Alex, are you decent? Open the tent.

Alex opened the tent lock and watched him amused. — You said it like we've never seen each other naked in the locker room, Zach.

Zach watched him with amusement on his face. The tallest had gone to change his wet clothes, wearing now his gray sports jacket. Alex found that the tallest hadn't lied to him about that.

Alex noticed how Zach's eyebrows went up and his eyes became seductive. The golden haired one rolled his eyes at that, Zach was already going to start with his hot banters, he was sure of it. Therefore, he decided to speak before the other — It's not like I was specially looking at you in the locker room tho, don't flatter yourself, it was just a way of saying. 

— Uh-huh — was the only thing Zach answered, but his face said clearly, in a funny way, that he didn't believe him — Anyway, let me in, Standall.

Alex removed his body from the entrance and settled further into the back of the tent. Zach bent down and entered with a little difficulty but managed to throw himself next to his friend. — Take that — he said, throwing his sweater over Alex's legs.

Alex opened his eyes a little surprised, looked at the sweater over his legs and then looked at Zach, who was looking at a random point on the fabric of the tent. He returned his gaze to the sweater. That was the maroon sweater that Zach was wearing quite a lot lately. The same one he had used the day they went to tour universities and had gotten into trouble for entering a fraternity with Clay. A small muscle in Alex's jaw tensed at that memory. He had asked Clay to please take care of Zach and the one who ended up in a bigger mess had been Clay. — Zach, it's not necessary, I will ask my father, don'-

— Shut up and put it on Standall, you're shivering right now and if you wait for your father to come back to change that wet jumper, you're going to catch a cold and I don't want to have the blame for that … — Zach said, still looking at that random point on the fabric of the tent.

Alex nodded. Maybe Zach was right. It would be silly of him not to accept the sweater, at least until his father returned. Alex took off his wet suit and dried his body a little, although the towel was already quite damp. Alex complained.

Zach brought his gaze to the boy and smiled. — You're worse than a little boy, man. It was obvious that the towel was going to get wet.

— Shut up. — Alex finally said sliding the big sweater on his bare torso. A little flushed at the fact that Zach was watching him put on his own clothes. Clothes that had Zach's perfume impregnate on them, and clothes that screamed itself Zach's name. It was physically impossible for that sweater to go unnoticed on his body, because it was like, three times bigger than him. — Why are you so fucking big ?, this looks so loose in my body — Alex said embarrassed, but a little amused, moving his hands, making the sleeves that were too long, swing from side to side.

— Ha, don't overplay it either, it suits you quite well. — Zach said, with his gaze still on his friend. Obviously it was too big, but it looked too cute on him.

— Quite big , you mean.

— The point is, are you warm or not?

Alex nodded, it was really big but that the warmth had already taken over his body was a fact. He was glad he wasn't shivering anymore. He made a small fold to the sleeves so that at least his hands were visible, and he smiled at Zach — You're right, yes, thanks man.

The golden haired one felt a warm, familiar feeling on his chest. That feeling of feeling cared by Zach. He recalled the time when the tallest helped him with his PTs. Good times. He really missed  _ that _ Zach.

— See? You also look good, seriously. It is a privilege of small people that large clothes fit them well.

— Is that supposed to be a compliment? Just because you're giant doesn't mean I'm small.

— Of course it is compliment, Standall ... imagine me in big clothes, I would seem like a shapeless big tank man

— I don't need to picture you in big clothes to see that ...

Zach laughed out loud, slapping the golden-haired boy on the arm. — You know that's not true, you apparently used to watch me naked a lot in the locker room, you should know well ... — he said, his lips tightening in a smile, he knew that Alex was probably going to hit him and roll his eyes with a smile. He half rose from his place, helping himself with his arm, heading towards the exit of the tent.

— Ha, You wish — Alex said laughing, failing to reach the other boy to hit him in the arm — And don't run away, you coward!

The taller one laughed — I have a little business down here — he said looking at his own pants — unless you want me to use your tent as a bathroom.

Alex put on a disgusted but amused expression, motioning for him to leave.

Zach stumbled out of the tent because he had hooked his head on the end of the tent exit, a smile on his lips. He missed so much these moments with Alex.

As he was crossing the camp a familiar voice unsettled him.

— Hey Zach.

The boy was caught out of guard. He turned around and saw Alex's father, with a surprised expression on his face. — Mr Standall. I was with Alex in there — he said, as if trying to explain why he had just left the man's tent, surely that was the reason for his surprised expression. — I'm sorry I can't stay to talk, but I really need to go to the bathroom right now — He confessed honestly, right away, he really needed to go to the bathroom, his stomach digested alcohol too quickly and he needed to pee. It sometimes seemed that he had incontinence or something, but he was sure it was the alcohol's fault.

Bill was open-mouthed because he had pretended to speak, but when he saw his son's friend in distress, he simply nodded with a nice smile and went to his tent.

His face showed his surprise even more when he saw his son, with his wet hair and a sweater that obviously was not his.

Bill Standall, had entered the forest along with Mrs. Jensen, concerned that the clues that had been shared among the students were wrong. He had decided to return in case that a student had returned and so that he wouldn't be scared to find the camp empty. Surprise and relief he felt when he saw that his son and Zach were fine.

— Son, — he said capturing Alex's attention inside the tent — What happened? Why are you and Zach with wet hair? And where is Jessica? — asked the man because before the activity had started, he saw his son left with the brunette girl.

Alex half smiled at his father. He didn't know whether or not to tell him what had happened at the lake, he didn't want to get in trouble, and he didn't want to get Zach in trouble, either. Yet he knew how much his father supported him and listened to him without judgment, even to the point of helping to cover up what he had done to Bryce. He felt safe with his father, a feeling similar to what he felt with Zach. 

He took a long breath, deciding that he was going to tell him, he moved from his place, gesturing his father to come in and sit next to him.

He told him what had happened, not with all the details of the alcohol in between, or him and Zach playing the fool on top of the boat. He simply told his dad that they had decided to go boating, that he had awkwardly fallen into the water and that Zach had rescued him. He also told him what he had in his chest and that he had not been able to tell his best friend. The feeling that he was drowning and that Bryce was pushing him to the bottom of the lake, as if he were trying to get revenge for what he had done to him. Maybe he had cried in his father's arms, maybe he took off that weight a little bit.

And perhaps Zach had heard all this when he returned from the bathroom and had decided to stay close when he heard that Deputy Standall was inside the tent talking to Alex. He didn't want to be intrusive, it wasn't his intention to listen to other people's conversations either, but he did it and couldn't help but feel a tightness in his chest. He couldn't imagine the hell Alex kept going through because of Bryce, even dead he still tormented his best friend life. Alex didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve the trauma and the burden of having thrown him into the sea for his cause, for protecting him, Zach Dempsey. No one had ever loved him with such intensity, and he certainly didn't remember loving someone as he loved Alex, his best friend for whom perhaps he had developed feelings that went beyond feelings that were supposed to be felt for a friend. The day of the kiss on the rooftop, despite the fact that his mouth had immediately expressed that he wasn't attracted to guys, the truth was that at that moment his head was a confused cloud of feelings. Those feelings of affection and protectionism that he had with Alex since they had become closer by the PTs, had exploded into something stronger, which until then, hadn't been noticed with such intensity.

That whole situation, however, hadn't caught him at the best moment of his life, because alcohol made him avoid various things that were happening in his life, including his feelings for Alex.

When he heard someone was leaving the tent, his thoughts went away, and he tried to act casually, like he was just arriving at the place and he hadn't been listening to the Standalls' conversation.

Bill smiled at him, although something in his gaze was unreadable. Zach prayed that Alex's father wasn't mad at him for taking him to the middle of the lake in an unprotected boat. Zach returned the smile, nodding.

— I'm going to look for Jessica, Alex told me how he left her alone when they found a colony of worms, your friend isn't friends with bugs, you know? — he said, changing that unreadable expression for an amused and nice one. He patted the brunette on the shoulder and went back into the woods.

Zach entered the tent next to Alex. He noticed that Alex looked away a bit and wiped the water that fell from his nose with his sweater. At another time Zach would have teased him for wiping his snot with his own clothes, but he knew that those weren't snot, and he knew that Alex had been crying and didn't want to pressure or annoy him about it. He preferred to ignore that so as not to make his friend feel worse than he was. If Alex hadn't told him how he was feeling it was for a reason and Zach wasn't going to pressure him to talk to him.

— So you are a pussy with worms huh — he teased, giving him a soft pat.

Alex smiled, even without returning his gaze, trying to recover himself a little — It's not my fault that they are disgusting ... and it's not my fault that Jess had the brilliant idea of putting his hand into a trunk … — he said, trying to take the blame from himself, because he knew that the next joke was going to be about him leaving Jessica alone because of the worms.

— If it makes you feel better, most of the amphibians make me a pussy too — Zach said, now, gaining Alex's attention, who was still with his eyes a little red and glassy but watched him with fun — once I almost cry in class when they made us open a frog — a thought interrupted him himself, taking his pensive gaze upwards — now that I think about it, I think it wasn't because I was disgusted but because I didn't want to open a living being tho ...

Alex laughed out loud — Well, technically it wasn't a  _ living _ being ...

Zach's chest warmed with that laugh. He liked that Alex smiled thanks to him. — Whatever, I didn't want to open it ... and don't tell anybody, I was pretty teased by the boys at the time, I don't want them to come up with that again.

— Don't worry, secret kept — said the golden haired boy. They would keep Bryce death's secret down to the grave, of course he was going to keep that silly secret.

— So ... while I was in the bathroom I was thinking about what you told me, you know, that you hadn't a tent-mate anymore, and that you were going to sleep in your father's tent ...

Alex interrupted him — I'm flattered you think of me even when you pee, Dempsey.

Zach shook his head, funny expression on his face — Ha ha, very funny Standall.

— I learned from the best.

— As always — replied the tallest, receiving a tap from the blue-eyed one. — Anyway, and I was going to tell you if you wanted to sleep in my tent.

Alex widened his eyes in surprise, he didn't expect Zach to invite him to sleep with him. — Don't you share the tent with Charlie?.

Zach scratched the back of his neck, remembering that he already had a tent-mate. Maybe he had forgotten about Charlie — Ah ... Yes ... Well, I can kindly ask him to move to another tent, I'm sure it won't bother him, I mean, he's a friend but you are my best friend so … 

Alex felt a blush grow on her cheeks. — I don't want to be a problem, I feel sorry for Charlie …

— Nah, he gets along with many people, I know that some of the boys were staying alone, I think even Tyler was one of them, so don't worry about him, he'll find a tent-mate.

— Well, fine — answered the shorter one, earning the brunette to ruffle his wet hair with his fingers. Alex shook his head, smiling, it was so easy to convince him. Okay. It was easy to convince him if it was Zach the one convincing him.

***

At night, after the campfire that they had with the whole group, a campfire that had been quite uncomfortable and tense to be honest, each one of the boys and girls went to their respective tent.

Zach had spoken to Charlie about letting Alex sleep in their tent instead of him, and despite his first reaction, which seemed not very positive, the boy finally agreed. He would go to sleep with Luke, who was with another boy from the football team but his tent was big enough for the three of them. Alex had personally thanked him for the kind gesture and apologized for the situation, after all Charlie was also his friend and he was sorry to bother him.

Zach had his arms around Alex's shoulders, surrounding him, a gesture that was very common between them, as they went to their tent. However, this time, Alex felt a little tense at the contact with his friend. — Zach ... I know this will sound weird but, if we kept walking like this, people are going to think wrong ... they already observed us too much during the campfire ...

Zach squinted at him, his face didn't show even a slightest hint that it mattered to him. If he wanted to put his arm around Alex's shoulders, or hug him in that exact place in front of everyone, he was going to do it, he doesn't owe anything to anyone. 

Perhaps it was true that their classmates were thinking and commenting things about them due to the context. It was quite evident that Alex was wearing a sweater that wasn't his (since it was three times bigger than him), and it was quite evident that this sweater was Zach's sweater. And no one knew the reason why Alex was wearing his sweater, but in the social imaginary the ones who share clothes are couples. There is this heteronormative stereotype that the girl wears her boyfriend's big clothes as a way of showing they are together. Everyone knew that Zach and Alex were very close, even there was always the rumor that these two liked each other despite the fact that Alex had dated Jessica until not long ago. So no one would be surprised if that rumor was true.

It wasn't like Zach cared that others thought that about them, either. Maybe in the beginning of their relationship, he used to care what the jocks said, but he had matured enough to the point he didn't care what anyone said about them. The only thing that mattered to him was the bond he had with Alex, which he didn't see the need to label. Nor was it as if he disliked the idea of them thinking that way about them. The thought that he even liked the idea of them being together flashed through his head.

—  _ Fuck them all, _ Alex, didn't you learn anything from today? I won't stop hugging you because of what others think. — said the tallest, without stopping his way towards their tent.

Alex smiled but said nothing. He knew that the taller one was sincere in his words and that warmed his soul. But another part of him suffered silently from that kind of affection, that way his crush with his friend wasn't going to disappear so easily, even if he ended up finding another boy, as he thought it had happened when he was dating Winston. He liked Winston and he thought he was happy with him. But nothing compares to the feeling of being with Zach. That was happiness.

Inside the tent, once installed, the boys talked for a while and laughed at nonsense things, like they used to when they got together to play video games in Alex's room. They both missed those moments too much. Charlie had left his tupper with the granola cookies, surely by accident, and perhaps the two young boys had stolen a pair and were a little high and a little to much happy at that moment. They even heard several "shh" from nearby tents as they were being too loud with their fits of meaningless laughter. Zach had come out with a story about a duck that made no sense whatsoever and they both laughed at it for who knows how long.

When their faces hurt from laughing they leaned back on the inflatable mattress and covered themselves with the blanket Zach had brought. Both were with their faces facing each other, both their eyes and their mouths radiated fun and happiness. Zach's smile and expression was very similar to the day Alex kissed him on the rooftop. The same with Alex's happy expression.

— Ahh, I fucking missed this man, just you and me having fun … I fucking missed you

— I missed you too, Zach. — he indeed missed this Zach, the old Zach that wasn't drunk and acting stupidly all the time.

Their smiles softened.

Alex put his hands under his face, meeting the fabric of Zach's sweater that covered them. In the end he had kept the sweater instead of asking his father. Zach's sweater was comfortable and smelled like Zach, and that made him feel strangely at home. — I didn't give you back the sweater. Sorry … — he said with a soft almost sleepy voice.

— Nope, you didn't. But I don't mind, you can keep it whatever you want. Looks good on you.

Alex rolled his eyes, but still in the same position, his face only inches from Zach's. — You keep saying that lie that it fits me well ... You know it doesn't fit me, Zach.

— Yes it does, you look cute — Zach's throat froze when those words came out of his mouth but he immediately smiled — and tiny — he finished, he knew how much it bothered Alex that people think he was small or fragile just because he was always with Zach and of course, compared to Zach, Alex was tiny.

— Shut up — Alex maybe blushed and Zach felt the urge to kiss him. He didn't do it though. He didn't want to do something he was still so confused about just because of a damn impulse. He was aware that Alex had feelings for him, even though the boy seemed to be trying to hide it, his eyes speak for themselves. Zach didn't want to hurt Alex anymore, he loved him too much to hurt him more than he surely has done.

The day he ended clarifying his feelings for the golden haired boy, he won't hesitate to respond positively to his impulses of kissing him, but in the meantime he needed to control himself if he didn't want to hurt Alex feelings. He hoped it won't be too late when his head deigned to put their shit together.

Instead, Zach felt the need to hug him. Friends can hug without being weird right? — Man… maybe I'm like, still high right now but I was thinking, it's cold and… is it too weird if i want to cuddle?

Alex opened his eyes in a bit of surprise but smiled softly. Actually it was weird, but maybe he was also still high because he didn't hesitate for a second to turn around his body and pressed his back against Zach's chest.

Zach was caught out of guard but he didn't hesitate to put his arm around Alex's body, feeling the heat of their bodies turning into one. His nose brushing against the golden hair of the shorter one. He settled his face on the boy's neck and felt the scent of his own perfume emanate from the boy. That Alex smelled like him made Zach feel nice things in his stomach, and for some reason he was smiling dumbly.

Alex laced his fingers through Zach's and leaned on his touch. Perhaps he was also smiling dumbly. — Maybe I’m a bit high too because this is fucking weird but I stil feel so good like this… i feel like you are saving me, again

— It’s good weird then — Zach said — Sweet dreams — he whispered. Zach was happy that Alex felt safe with him, chasing away Bryce's demons that surely attacked Alex's head in nightmares.

Alex knew he would have sweet dreams as long as Zach was by his side. And Zach was going nowhere.


End file.
